Dualidad Oscura
by KingdomSora
Summary: ONE SHOT Dedicado a Aaroniero, no estoy muy contento con el resultado, ya que el final es un tanto muy tanto precipitado, pero tengo intención de retocarla....


**DUALIDAD OSCURA**

¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

Soy fotofóbico, una persona que no puede esta expuesta a la luz. Mi vida entera la viví en la oscuridad, un habitante de la noche. Nunca pude soportar la claridad diurna ni su cínica pureza, por eso me convertí en lo que hoy día soy.

Desde joven, siempre me he entregado a los placeres más oscuros y mundanos. Nunca me han interesado cosas como la verdad, el amor o la paz, eso es para débiles. Por estos lares donde la oscuridad es completa, tanto en los corazones como en las almas de las personas, sólo una mayor depravación, sólo el ser retorcido te ayudan a sobrevivir, a llevar la dura vida que llevas día a día.

Tengo un hermano gemelo. Padece la misma enfermedad que yo. Nacimos a la vez y, curiosamente, "morimos" a la vez. Nuestro destino siempre ha estado ligado el uno al del otro, pero si he de decir algo en su favor, es que él siempre ha ido un paso por delante mía, en todos los aspectos.

¡Aizen-sama! ¡¡Ayúdeme Aizen-sama!!

Me gusta mucho mi vida actual. Mi hermano siempre parece preocupado por algo, pero lo que realmente creo es que se siente por debajo mía. La verdad, no sé porqué, porque él es el alma de nuestro ser, nosotros somos uno. Pero es él quien nos mantiene unidos.

Recuerdo nítidamente, una noche. Esa fue especial. ¡Jeje! Matamos a muchos hombres por orden de nuestro antiguo jefe y después mutilamos sus cadáveres hasta la saciedad. Hicimos de marionetistas con los miembros despedazados de aquellos que previamente reían en el bar despreocupadamente mientras tomaban unas copas. Ahhhh que tiempos aquellos. Desde entonces creo que no nos hemos divertido tanto nunca, y desde entonces mi hermano se siente así.

¡Me lo dijo! ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Me dijo que si le seguía me liberaría del dolor!

Tras nuestra muerte, recibimos el mayor regalo posible. Nos convertimos en una máquina de matar, y a cada ser que matábamos, más poderosos nos volvíamos.

Un apéndice absorbía las habilidades y recuerdos de nuestros nuevos enemigos, así nos íbamos haciendo cada vez más poderosos. Años después, nos enteramos de que en lo que nos habíamos convertido era conocido como "gillian".

Lo que realmente cambió nuestras vidas, fue la visita de un shinigami. Se nos acercó y nos dijo que éramos los ideales para sus proyectos, nos asignó el número nueve de los espadas. Así sucedió, un nuevo cambio en nuestra vida que pasó a ser el definitivo.

Nuestro nuevo hogar se llamaba "Las Noches", muy apropiado para lo que venía siendo nuestra existencia, tanto humana como gillian. Nuestra mayor aliada y protectora, nuestra confidente, ahora era el nombre del lugar donde residiríamos, curiosidades que pasan.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué duele tanto!? ¡¡Duele!! ¡¡Duele mucho!!

Otros nueve compañeros, igualmente a las órdenes de Aizen-sama y un puñado de subordinados, que inmediatamente nos comimos con "Glotonería" para obtener más poderes y seguir evolucionando.

Hace poco entró un grupo de invasores. Aizen-sama nos ha mandado reunir, nos pondremos ese traje tan bonito y que nos da un aspecto muy tétrico, nos sienta bien.

¡¡Es desagradable!!

Un reducido grupo de ryokas ha entrado en Las Noches, hace tiempo que no experimento un buen combate, buscaré a uno de ellos para divertirme un rato, aunque para ello deba salir y estar bajo el sol artificial que Aizen-sama creó para tenerlo todo bajo control.

Ya veo a una joven, está en los recuerdos de uno de los hollows que me comí. Aprovecharé esto a mi favor. La abordaré en la pasarela con la máscara puesta y una vez en el recinto cerrado, adoptaré una apariencia que la disturbe. Está en los recuerdos de una tal Shiba Kaien, muy bien.

Lo mejor de nuestro poder, es que podemos recordar todas las habilidades de combate que hubiera visto alguno de los hollows comidos, y actualmente, llevamos más de treinta mil ingeridos. Dentro del edificio, en la oscuridad, podremos usar nuestro poder y adquirir la apariencia de Kaien.

Justo como esperábamos, sus reflejos están limitados y está confusa por el desvarío causado en su mente. Ahora el golpe de gracia y... ¡Lástima! Lo esquivó. Puedo averiguar que es la mezcla de sentimientos y nostalgia lo que hace que no esté plenamente concentrada en la lucha. Tanto mejor.

¡¡¡¡¡No lo soporto no lo soporto no lo soporto no lo soporto no lo soporto!!!!!

Curioso, nos ha lanzado un hadou sin canto. Lo esquviaremos fácilmente. ¡Mirda! Ha abierto un hueco en el techo, volvamos a la sombra. ¿Y ahora qué? Inmovilizado por un bakudou de bajo nivel, sigue cantando, ahora uno de alto nivel. ¿Para qué? ¡Luz! Para eso eran los bakudous.

Bueno, igualmente sólo tenemos que acabar con ella, independientemente de que conozca nuestra verdadera forma. ¡Devora Glotonería! Al fin, atravesada por la lanza de Kaien. Todavía está consciente, inútil...

Mirda.

Ya se por qué duele tanto, veo luz al final del túnel.


End file.
